Public School for Dalton Boys
by Kitsune Rose420
Summary: After talking with Kurt one day, some of the Warblers decide to go to McKinely to attend school there for a week. It can't be as bad as Kurt makes it seem, can it? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Public School for Dalton Boys_

_Author: Kitsune Rose420_

_Summary: Kurt is still at McKinley, but is good friends with Blaine, Wes, David, and a lot of the other Warblers. They're all talking one day and Kurt mentions how bad things are at school, especially with the bullying. The Dalton boys (who have never gone to a public school) think that it doesn't sound that bad. They decide to go to Kurt's school for a week to experience public school for themselves. Dalton Academy agrees, saying it would be a great learning experience. From their first day on, they get welcomed with locker shoves, name calling, public school classes, slushie facials, New Directions, surprise crushes, and run-ins with an annoying school blogger and a psychopathic cheerleading coach._

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately enough, do not own glee, or any musicals or songs that are mentioned. Though, if Ryan Murphy wanted to give away glee, I'd be happy to have it. I promise to give it a good home, warm bed, and a cookie once a week_

_Notes: I know I haven't updated any of my other stories, but the platypus wouldn't stop biting me until I wrote this. I promise to update the other stories soon! Justin and Ian are OC's, they're in the Warblers with Blaine. The Dalton boys may be a little OOC, but just go with it, please? (It's mostly just because I think they need to learn how to chill a little, but I digress). Also, I kind of made up the whole meeting thing and I don't' know if Dalton has a headmaster, it just happened to make my story fit. I've only ever heard of American Idiot (it's the first musical that popped into my head), I really am only guessing about it, so sorry if what I write about it makes anyone mad-honestly, not my intention. This takes place after 'Never Been Kissed' and 'Furt', but Kurt didn't change schools and Karosky didn't threaten to kill him, but is still being an uber jerk to him, as always. So, on with the story!_

"You must have been dropped on your head as a child, Wes", Kurt said, sipping at his double mocha, "The Producers is a much better theatre production than American Idiot could ever hope to be. Its current popularity on the stage is solely because it's the only musical that most guys won't fall asleep during when their girlfriends want to go see a play." Kurt and some of the Dalton Academy Warblers were having one of their weekly meetings at a small café, which is only about fifteen minutes away from their boarding school. Since his failed, though endearing, spying mission, he had kept in touch with the boys. Like every other week, this Friday, he finds himself sitting in the little café with Blaine, Wes, David, Ian, and Justin, drinking coffee and talking about everything under the sun (except their glee clubs, of course).

Wes almost chokes on his coffee at Kurt's reply to his favorite musical, "American Idiot is amazing! There hasn't been a rock opera musical even remotely like it!"

"Except a certain musical about bohemians living in 1989 New York's East Village" Blaine said, smiling behind his coffee cup.

"He's right, Wes," Justin says, after coming back from the counter with his refill, "RENT was made first, and it's a better show."

Looking exasperated and ready to pull his own hair out, Wes says, "You're not really comparing the two, are you? David, help me out here!"

Smiling, David replies, "Sorry, man, he's right. RENT is a much cooler musical. It also has awesome songs. American Idiot just pales in comparison."

Shaking his head, Wes says "It's official. My friends are all crazy." They all laugh playfully and pat their friend on the back in sympathy. Blaine looks at his watch, sighs, then says, "I'm sorry, Kurt, but it seems like we're going to have to leave early today. We have to get back to school for the weekly meeting." All the Dalton boys groan, loudly, in unison. They had all forgotten about this particular school event, preoccupied with seeing their friend, untill now.

"What's so bad about a school meeting?" Kurt asks the group, looking from one Dalton boy to the next, hoping for an explanation for their annoyed looks.

Ian was the one to answer him, after lifting his head off the table from where it occupied after the meeting reminder, "Once a month, all the students and facilities get together to discuss the school, clubs, activities, if any improvements need to be made, etc. It's basically just the headmaster standing in the front of the room going on and on about everything the entire. Three. Hours. The worst part is that it's mandatory, for everyone. If you don't show up at meeting or fall asleep during it" glancing first at Justin, then at Wes, both who look down at the table, chuckling to themselves, "you get an automatic week of detention."

All the boys got up to leave and throw out their trash. On the way to the door, David says, "You're lucky, Kurt. You don't have to deal with these annoying meetings. Public school is so much easier than Dalton."

After hearing that, Kurt almost doubled over in laughter, "Are you serious? Public school's not as easy as you think it is."

The Dalton boys looked at each other, then Justin asked, "No offence, Kurt, but Dalton is a little bit more accelerated than a normal school."

Kurt laughs a little, "There's a lot more to school than just the academics. I bet you guys wouldn't last a week at McKinely. All of you would be running back to Dalton with your tails between your legs after the first few hours." His phone starts playing "4 Minutes", his ringtone for Mercedes. "Once second, please." He steps away from the group a little to talk on the phone.

"Public school can't be that horrible, can it?" Blaine asks the others

David shakes his head in agreement, "I think Kurt's just exaggerating. It's practically the same thing. I mean, it's still just school, right?"

Wes, looking thoughtful, says, "Well, only one way to find out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ian asks suspiciously, weary of any of Wes' ideas, especially after the incident with the statue of the first Dalton headmaster, feathers, and duct tape.

Wes looks eager to answer, then sees Kurt walking back toward them, and says, "Shh! Don't worry, grasshopper, all shall be revealed in due time."

"Sorry guys," Kurt says, after reaching the group, "gotta go. Mercedes and Tina are both having fashion emergences at the same time. If I don't leave right now, there will be bloodshed. See you guys soon?"

Smiling Wes says, "Sooner than you think."

_So, what do you guys think? Any good or piece of crap? Should I even continue this? Please leave a review to let me know if I should either write more or take a flame thrower to this. If anyone is interested in helping me with this story, just drop me a line. I would love the help!_


	2. Monday

_Title: Public School for Dalton Boys_

_Author: Kitsune Rose420_

_Disclaimer: Please stop reminding me that I don't own glee. It's more evil than Sue Sylvester. I also don't own Dante's Inferno. It is a great read, though. I found it funny. Not a good thing to say in the middle of a classroom, by the way, unless you want to get a lot of freaked out looks._

_Notes: So, after I wrote the first chapter of this story, I was hoping for maybe 5 reviews. I thought getting 10 would be great! I checked my e-mail, and I had 151 e-mails, all about people adding it to their story alerts, favorite stories, putting up reviews, author alerts, and, most shocking of all (this part I still think that I hallucinated because I think my writing is pretty medicore) favorite author alerts. Thank you to all of you! Reading your reviews gave me a few new ideas to add to the ones already rolling around in my head. Oh, a certain reviewer had asked me for a description of Justin and Ian. Justin has blue eyes, blonde hair, kinda looks like a yuppie, is shy when you first meet him, but opens up when he gets to know you. Ian has brown eyes, crew-cut black hair, and has a mischevious side like Wes, but is able to rein it in a lot better. Oh, and Blaine went to a different private school before Dalton. None of them have ever gone to a public school before. I'm aware that this long note is annoying, but Kurt gets along really well with everyone. They just know that Karosky threatened him, not why. They all live up to their promise to protect him (Finn and Puck being especially overprotective, mostly due to guilt of not helping more before the threat). Mercedes is the only one who knows about Blaine and the others. On with the second chapter!_

Half an hour before the official start of the Monday school day at McKinely high, a foreign Highlander was sitting in the student parking lot, its occupants having a civilized conversation before entering their new learning envirnoment.

"I'm serious, dude!" Wes exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "We could just sneak up behind Kurt to let him in on our brilliant plan!"

Lifting his head from the steering wheel where he dropped it when his friend had announced his plan to the others, Blaine says, " What are you going to do when he jumps fifty feet in the air out of shock? Yell 'Surprise! Sorry about giving you a mini heart attack'?"

Wes comtemplates his friend's reply for a moment, "Well, I would personally leave out the part about the mini heart attack-"

Leaning forward from the back to stop the insanity, Ian interjects, "How about we just get to the main office before we're late for our meeting with the principal?"

"Brilliant idea!", Justin agrees, already halfway out the car. The rest of the prep boys get out the car, gather their school bags, and they then proceed to stand together at the front of the school, examining it.

"Well," David says, after they've been standing there for around a minute, "It doesn't seem so bad, right?"

"No, it doesn't", Wes says, agreeing with his friend, "I don't know why Kurt made this place seem like Dante's Inferno."

Looking at his watch, Blaine replies, "Circles of hell or not, we better get going. We don't want to be late because we got lost in a school one third the size of Dalton."

Shaking his head in agreement, David says, "Public school, here we come!"

Smiling, Wes agrees, "This is going to be the best week ever!" The Dalton boys then proceed into the school, looking for the principal's office for the meeting and to acquire their schedules for the week.

_About ten minutes after the boys had headed towards the office_

"For the last time, Finn, I'm not letting you borrow my precious baby for your date with Rachel," Kurt says, getting more than slightly annoyed at this point, as he pulls his Navigator into a parking spot in McKinely's student parking, "That's my final word!"

"Oh come on, dude, please!", Finn exclaimed, jumping out of the car quickly to run around to the other side to try and convince Kurt further, "It's our three month anniversary this Saturday. I really don't want one of her dads driving us on our date in their minivan. Total buzz kill!"

Kurt, walking into school quickly to get as far away from his brother as possible before he did something that might make him feel bad later, sighed in frustration and turned to Finn, "First, call me 'dude' again and you will be riding home in the trunk. Second, you are never borrowing my car. Carole warned me about the mailman incident."

Finn winced in remembrance, "That was like, two years ago! You can't still hold that against me." By this time, they were entering the front doors of the school, "Please, little brother" Finn decided now was the time to pull out 'pout', his last chance, "I promise if I mess up your car, I'll let you dress me up in whatever you want for a whole month!"

Smirking, Kurt says, "Whatever I want to put you in? No complaints? Even your school clothes?"

Finn backpedals a little, "Well, within reason, right? You're not gonna try to put me in a dress or something, right?"

Kurt shudders, "You think I would humilate poor Rachel like that? Dressing her boyfriend in a dress? I'm not that heartless."

Sighing in relief, Finn smiles and sticks out his hand, "Cool, so I can borrow your car this Saturday night for my date?"

Kurt seems to consider it for a moment, then shakes his hand, "Deal. Now get going before you're late for class." Both the brothers head toward their respective lockers for the materials needed for the first classes. Kurt opens up his locker, looks at the pictures of his friends, especially a certain photograph of a particular Warbler. After getting out the necessary books, he closes his locker. He looks up from putting his books into his messenger bag when he hears a familiar voice loudly say, "Surprise! Please don't have a mini hear attack! That would kind of put a damper on the day."

_I'm not really sure about this chaper. Is it too much of a slow burner? No worries, folks! I plan on it getting better in the coming chapters (at least, in my opinion, they will be better). Can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter! Please tell me if I need to set fire to my writing in the near future. I already have the matches and bonfire all set up. _


	3. Surprise!

_Title: Public School for Dalton Boys_

_Author: Kitsune Rose420_

_Disclaimer: If anyone has the audacity to remind me that the amazing-ness that is glee is not mine, I will give them a choice between a slushie facial, dumpster toss, or patrioic wedgie. Personally, I'd go with the slushie facial. I've had an __epic__ wedgie before-ow!-and the dumpster is a little smelly for my liking. I most definitly don't own anything Gucci or Versace related, clothes or designer._

_Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Artie/Brittany,Santana/Brittany, Santana/Puck, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine (eventually), Burt/Carole, Wes/Katherine (his girlfriend), David/Eliza (his girlfriend)_

_Notes: Once again, thank you so much to the fabulous people that actually read and review my story. Still not really sure why you guys keep doing that, but I'm lovin' it! Special thanks go out to asians75, D. H. Knightly ,NaniKitsune, Artemis GoH; your reviews gave me so many great ideas that I plan on using in the story! At this point, Blaine and Kurt are still dancing around each other. Friends of both (Wes, David, Mercedes, etc.) are almost at their breaking point, and are ready to lock them in a closet together untill they admit their FYI, Lauren never joined New Directions. She won't be present in my story. I have no idea about fashion, please just roll with it, thanks! Sorry about the long note, on with the story!_

Kurt jumps out of shock, turning around to face, in his mind, what must be a hallucanation, "What, in the name of Gucci, are you guys doing here?"

Blaine has the common decency to look apolagetic, "I'm so sorry about this, Kurt. For the record, this was all Wes' idea."

"Excuse me, Mr. Stick-In-A-Place-I-Will-Not-Mention," Wes retorts, mock offended, "I'm not the only one who went along with my brilliant plan."

That broke Kurt out of his Warbler-induced shock, "What brilliant plan? Is this like that plan with the candle wax, beef liver, and the headmaster's car?" All the Dalton boys collectivly winced just at the mere mention of that particular plan.

"It's not that bad, we promise" Justin reassures.

Kurt just raises an eyebrow in response, "What's this amazing plan, then?"

Wes rubs his hands together and smiles, "So glad you asked! Remember that little dare from Friday? That you said we" he points to the private school boys standing in a semi-circle around Kurt and his locker, "couldn't possibly stand going to a public school, that we wouldn't last a day?"

"Vaguely," Kurt responds slowly, trying to figure out his friend's intentions, "What does that have to do with you guys showing up in the middle of a school day at my-" He stops, shakes his head back and forth, like he's willing this all to be some weird nightmare, "You guys aren't here for the day are you?"

"No, of course not, that would be absurd," David answers, the other Warblers exchanging awkward glances, excluding Blaine, who was still looking at Kurt apoligetically.

Kurt lets out a breath he was holding, "Oh, thank GaGa. You really had me scared there for a minute."

Wes' grin just gets broader, "We're here for the entire week! Isn't that great?"

Kurt looks at each of the Dalton boys, waiting for one of them to tell him that this is all an elaborate joke. They just give him sheepish or remorseful looks in return. He then bursts into spontaneous laughter, doubling over a little due to the sheer intensity of the situation's amusement. The Warblers shoot him concerned looks, worried about their friend's sanity.

Wes stage whispers to Ian, "We didn't give him a _real_ mini heart attack, did we?"

The countertenor gains control of his laughter and stands straight, still chuckling to himself, "So, let me get this straight. You guys" he points to each of the Warblers, "except to survive public high school" he vaguely waves to the surrounding building, like he's talking to children in kindergarden, "wearing that?" he gestures to the prep boys' attire. They were each dressed some what similary; they each had slacks, dress shoes, and either a polo shirt, button up top, or a button up dress shirt with a sweater vest on top. Blaine seemed to be the only one attempting to fit in at public school. He was arrayed in obviously designer jeans, new looking sneakers, and a button up dress shirt, the first few buttons undone, and a black t-shirt with random silver designs on the front that Kurt recognized from Verscase's fall line. They, in turn, look at each other and what they're wearing for a moment then shift their focus back to Kurt.

"We look good, right?" Justin asks, unsure of their wardrobe choices very suddenly.

Shaking his head in agreement, Ian states, "None of us have ever been to a school that didn't require uniforms all the time, so we kind of just took our fashion cues from what we see you wearing." Kurt puts his hand to his mouth to stifle a scream, his eyes wide in horror, the mere thought of him wearing anything close to their current attire scaring him beyond words.

Wes nods in head in understanding to his friend's reaction, "I know what you're thinking. Blaine's going to stick out a little. I mean, who actually wears jeans and a t-shirt to school, right? We tried to talk him out of it, but he thinks he knows what's best."

With the look of sheer horror and shock still on his face, Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers and says wearily, "This is going to be a very long week."

_There will be something in a later chapter about a certain picture in someone's locker and a certain private school boy seeing it (hint, hint!). The ND boys, especially Finn, Puck, and Sam, are going to be super protective of Kurt and be watching the Warblers, making sure they're not just trying to hurt Kurt. The ND boys' relationships with Kurt are completely platonic. They see Kurt as a little brother, someone that needs protection. The Warblers don't know that, though (hint, hint). I still have the matches ready, in case I'm totally destroying this story. Hope not, though. Even if it really is crap, it's fun to write. I promise to try and write longer chapters, no promises, though. Please review, I need to know what I should do with this story and these matches. I'd promise reviewers a cookie, if my baking didn't taste like turpentine dipped in bleach._


	4. Pysche Ward

_Title:Public School for Dalton Boys_

_Author: Kitsune Rose420_

_Disclaimer: Please don't remind me that I don't own glee, Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, New Directions, etc. It's more sad than Rachel's fashion sense-and there's really nothing more sad or downright terrifying than that._

_Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Artie/Brittany,Santana/Brittany, Santana/Puck, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine (eventually), Burt/Carole, Wes/Katherine (his girlfriend), David/Eliza (his girlfriend)_

_Notes: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. In my defense, I've been extremely busy training a new girl at work. Let's just say, I would rather train a monkey. It would be ten times easier. Also, I've been reading CP Coulter's amazing (which doesn't even really begin to describe its awesomeness) fic called Dalton. It's the best glee fic ever written. If you disagree, it's only because you haven't read it. Let me stop going on about that story or no one will ever read my trash again! So, on with the story!_

After about five, long minutes of getting over the initial shock of the situation and taking a couple deep yoga breaths to calm himself, Kurt admits defeat. Realizing that there's no way out-short of having Finn reenact the Mailman Incident, with him playing the mailman-he hesitantly asks, "Alright, let's get this week over with minimal tramatization. What classes did you guys get assigned?"

Wes smiles wide, leaning against the locker next to Kurt, attempting-and failing miserably-to look suave, "Don't worry about us," he gives the other Warblers a nod, which just makes them worry for the little sanity they believe him to have left, "public school isn't going to traumatize us. This week's going to be a blast!"

The countertenor, muttering something that sounded like 'not you guys who are going to be mentally scarred for life', looked like someone just told him flannel was the new fashion trend, "Oh, be ready for a wake up call. I'm pretty sure everyone-you guys, me, and the entire McKinley high school-is going to be seeking a long term therapist after this week."

Blaine finally found the schedule, after having to sort through all the papers from the office they had received, "Here you go, Kurt. Someone," looking pointedly over at Ian and Justin, who were currently gawking at some passing girls like they've just seen the sun for the first time, "decided to hack into your school's class and student records and make all of our classes for the week match yours."

"Convenient, huh?" David interjects, smirking in Kurt and Blaine's direction.

"Yeah," Ian says distractly, still watching the passing girls, " Makes it easier to hold hands"

"Run down the halls together," Wes states, smirking at the pair of oblivious boys

"While going on and on about how dreamy his eyes are, how great his hair looks, how you just want to take him to an empty classroom and-"

"Okay!" Kurt's voice going up an octave above his normal speaking voice, "Our first class is Spanish with Mr. Shue. Let's try to get there fast. We might be able avoid getting slushie facials."

Wes looks both confused and thoughtful, "What's so bad about a facial? Sounds relaxing to me."

Kurt is unable to resist the urge to face palm himself, "Not that kind of a facial, Wes. Let's just get to class before I commit all of you to the nearest pysch ward."

Blaine comes up to the soprano's side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I've had Dr. Marshal's phone number on my speed dial since my first week at Dalton."

With Kurt's face now matching his pink tie he turns to the Dalton boys, "Um, so, let's get you guys to Spanish before you give passing students a breakdown."

_I know I was hinting that I was going to write longer chapters, but I'm about to fall over from exhaustion, so please accept this pitiful excuse for a chapter. I promise the next chapter will be twice as long as this one, hope that makes up for this! Oh, and I know I keep bringing up the thing with Finn and the mailman, I know it's a little repetitive, but it's one of the funniest things I've ever seen. The next chapter will have more members of New Directions and at least one terrifying occupant of McKinley (three guesses who, because you'll never guess!) I'm really, really tired, but I'm still aware that this was probably the worst chapter yet. Do me a favor and hold off of the literary equivalent of pitch forks and burning at the stake for a day or two, please? I'll light this story on fire myself, once I can find the matches that the damned platypus keeps hiding on me._


	5. School with girls

_Title: Public School for Dalton Boys_

_Author: Kitsune Rose420_

_Disclaimer: glee is not mine, even though I wish it was, and Ryan Murphy and the other creators haven't been dropped on their heads enough times to actually hand it over to a crazy person like me._

_Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Artie/Brittany,Santana/Brittany, Santana/Puck, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine (eventually), Burt/Carole, Wes/Katherine (his girlfriend), David/Eliza (his girlfriend)_

"So, what's the Spanish teacher like? Isn't he also the choir director for New Directions?" Blaine asks Kurt uncomfortably, after a few minutes of the pair watching Ian and Justin awkwardly talking to any-and all-passing girls, with Wes and David trying (and failing quite miserably) to act as 'wing men'.

"Yeah, he actually started the group" Kurt replies, finally being able to tear his eyes away from the impending train wreck that is the Dalton boys interacting with the opposite gender, "Glee is great, Rachel's random outbursts excluded of course, but Spanish is boring if you happen to have an IQ above that of a third grader." The countertenor makes the mistake of looking back to where the others are and sees Ian and Wes attempting to "act cool" around a couple of Cheerios, who in turn were looking at the pair with a mixture of boredom and curiosity.

The warning bell breaks Kurt out of his Warbler-induced trance, "Hey Romeo! Casanova! Stop scaring the nice girls so we can go to class."

The boys reluctantly part ways with the girls, who headed in the opposite direction for their own class, looking back and laughing at the group occasionally.

Ian shakes his head, looking flabbergasted, "Going to a school that has girls-"

Wes interrupts, "Not just 'girls'", rolling his eyes at his friend, "Girls _like that_", pointing in the direction that the Cheerios headed, "has got to be awesome!"

"I don't understand what is so _awesome_ about a school with girls and I have a feeling I don't want to know." Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose when they all look eager to answer at once.

"How about we just get to class before we all are tardy?", Blaine is quick to interject, before his fellow Warblers can cause anymore mayhem before their first class.

"Excellent idea, my good man" ,Wes exclaims, suddenly on Kurt's right side, lightly grabbing him by his elbow.

"Indubitably, sir", Ian chimes in, who seemed to just appear on the fashionable boy's left side, mimicking his friend by latching onto his other elbow, "Shall we go, gentleman?"

Without missing a beat, they start walking toward the Spanish room, escorting Kurt only slightly against his will. Wes waves when the trio is a few feet down the hallway, "See you slowpokes in class!" Kurt takes a quick look over his shoulder to see the remaining Dalton boys shake their heads and start following the trio, but at a much more sedate pace.

"So, Kurt," Ian says, looking around the hallway, amused by the teenage chatter, "we just so happened to see the inside of a very intriguing locker earlier today"

Kurt's head snapped back to the two currently guiding him to class, "What are you two talking about?"

Wes smiles broadly, "A collage with a picture of a certain lead Warbler?"

"Also, something about courage?" Ian adds, beaming at the countertenor, "Care to enlighten us?"

_This chapter is probably the worst yet. I had a really bad week, which ended with my friend's pet lizard, some crazy glue, and a goose feather pillow. Trust me, some experiences you just can't scrub out of your brain, no matter how much brillo you use. Seriously, though, having this flame thrower here and nothing to do with it just makes me want to torch this story even more. So, review, and maybe give me a different idea of how to play with the nice toy, other than introducing it to this piece of garbage story._


	6. New Students?

_Title: Public School For Dalton Boys_

_Author: Kitsune Rose420_

_Disclaimer: glee is not mine. If it was, it would be an exact replica of CP Coulter's Dalton (with her permission, of course). If you haven't read it, why are you reading my crap? If you have read it, why are you reading my crap?_

_Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Artie/Brittany,Santana/Brittany, Santana/Puck, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine (eventually), Burt/Carole, Wes/Katherine (his girlfriend), David/Eliza (his girlfriend)_

On with the story:

_Previously:_

_"So, Kurt," Ian says, looking around the hallway, amused by the teenage chatter, "we just so happened to see the inside of a very intriguing locker earlier today"_

_Kurt's head snapped back to the two currently guiding him to class, "What are you two talking about?"_

_Wes smiles broadly, "A collage with a picture of a certain lead Warbler?"_

_"Also, something about courage?" Ian adds, beaming at the countertenor, "Care to enlighten us?"_

The countertenor's head snaps in Ian's direction so fast he's afraid he might give himself whiplash, "That's nothing, just a random picture of a friend. Let's get to class before we're late." Kurt pulls the two private school boys by their arms towards the Spanish room, speeding up the previously slow pace.

Ian and Wes exchange matching Cheshire cat grins over Kurt's head, "Well, we didn't see any pictures of anybody else."

Wes nods in agreement, "Just one photograph of a certain curly haired, pocket watch carrying hobbit, who's been way too obsessed with playing Katy Perry lately-"

The New Directions member interrupts, "Oh, look, Spanish class!" He proceeds to bodily drag the pair towards Mr. Shue's desk.

The teacher looks up from the paperwork on his desk, "Hey, Kurt. New students?"

Ian smiles innocently, "Yes we are. I'm Wes Abbott and this is my friend, Ian Hughes."

"Welcome to McKinley, guys", greets Mr. Shue, not seeing Kurt shake his head, groaning, "There are a couple free seats in the front. I'm sure Kurt can catch you up in class."

"That would be totally-"

"Awesome, Mr. Shue. There's a few more new-"

"classmates, in addition to the two of us-"

"Three more, to be precise. They should be here-"

"Right about now."

The rest of the Dalton boys walk into the classroom just as Ian and Wes finish their tennis style conversation.

"Fancy meeting you here, stranger", Blaine's eyes light up as he walks up to Kurt, "Sorry they kidnapped you. They truly cannot be stopped at times."

"That's alright. They're not as bad as they seem."

"If you two are finally going to go at it like white rabbits, I don't think a soon to be filled classroom is an appropriate setting." David mumbles absentmindly, his main focus on his phone, texting.

Blaine looks to the teacher, who was currently doing a good impression of a fish, "Sorry about that, sir. My name is-"

"David Amos", Wes interrupts the Warbler, giving a look to the others, saying 'play along'.

Justin chimes in, "I'm Blaine Sullivan and my friend sexting his girlfriend-"

David looks up from his phone, "I'm texting Eliza about our date tonight. Remember dating? That thing you haven't done in forever because every guy that meets you runs away screaming within the first five minutes. I'm Justin Brightman, by the way, sir."

"I resent that. Logan lasted longer than that."

Blaine nods in agreement, "He was a record breaker. A whole hour before he was eating his hair while rocking back and forth in a corner."

Wes interjects, "Before him, though, Clark ran away so quick, he didn't see that wall until he ran into it."

The loud chatter of other students entering the classroom breaks Mr. Shue out of his Warbler induced trance, "Okay then. Um, all of you can take seats in the front and ask Kurt if you have any problem keeping up."

"Si, Mr. Shue. Gracias." Blaine replies, steering the group toward their seats. Justin and Wes high five.

Ian slides into the chair on Kurt's left, with Blaine on his right, "See, Kurt, we can totally handle public school."

"Yeah," Wes replies from the seat behind the countertenor, leaning back with his hands on his head, "This was one of my best ideas ever. This week is going to be a blast!"

Kurt's eyes rival a wombat's as he proceeds to lightly bang his head on his desk. He looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Courage, remember?" Blaine's smile almost makes him forget about the others.

"If you two don't go make out in the janitor's closet by the end of day, we'll lock you in a hotel room for a week. Fair warning." David doesn't even glance up from his phone.

"I might be needing Dr. Marshal's number, after all."

_I'm sorry about another crappy chapter. You people who keep reviewing must have extremely boring lives or have a great deal of pity for me. Either way, I can't believe that anyone reads the crap I write. I still have the flamethrower and I've been itching to use it somehow, so suggestions would be really great. _

_If you've read CP Coulter's Dalton (if you haven't, stop wasting your time reading my garbage and go read her amazing story this instant) did you catch the little parts of her awe inspiring story that I sneaked in there? Hint: not all of them are that obvious! If ten people review me all 10 within one week, I'll post another, long chapter, within two weeks, promise!_

_Reviews, while not expected, would be totally awesome!_


	7. ShellShocking Encounters

_Title: Public School For Dalton Boys_

_Author: Kitsune Rose420_

_Disclaimer: glee is not mine. If it was, it would be an exact replica of CP Coulter's Dalton (with her permission, of course). If you haven't read it, why are you reading my crap? If you have read it, why are you reading my crap?_

_Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Artie/Brittany,Santana/Brittany, Santana/Puck, Sam/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine (eventually), Burt/Carole, Wes/Katherine (his girlfriend), David/Eliza (his girlfriend)_

_Previously:_

_Ian slides into the chair on Kurt's left, with Blaine on his right, "See, Kurt, we can totally handle public school."_

_"Yeah," Wes replies from the seat behind the countertenor, leaning back with his hands on his head, "This was one of my best ideas ever. This week is going to be a blast!"_

_Kurt's eyes rival a wombat's as he proceeds to lightly bang his head on his desk. He looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder._

_"Courage, remember?" Blaine's smile almost makes him forget about the others._

_"If you two don't go make out in the janitor's closet by the end of day, we'll lock you in a hotel room for a week. Fair warning." David doesn't even glance up from his phone._

_"I might be needing Dr. Marshal's number, after all."_

On with the story:

"I just don't get why that one girl kept thinking that the answer to every single question was sombrero", David states, exasperated.

Their little rag tag group of preppy misfits made their way out of the Spanish room as Ian replied, "Except when the teacher asked what the Spanish word for hat was."

Looking confused, Justin nods, "Yeah, I still don't understand what a taco has to do with a sombrero."

Holding his head like he has a headache, Kurt groans, "Trust me, the fewer questions you ask, the more likely everyone involved is to come away from this with the same amount of brain cells that they had before. That girl from class needs all ten that she has."

Hiding his laugh as a cough, Blaine pipes in, "Hey Kurt, is there a bathroom nearby?"

Kurt appears to feel instantly better as he answers, "Yeah, right down the hall, to the right. English is down the same hall, but to the right. Do you need me to show you, so you don't get lost?"

Blaine smiles gratefully at him, putting his hand on his upper arm, "Thanks, but someone has to babysit the psych ward escapees, so they don't do too much damage to the normal people. Save me a seat in English?"

Slightly red, Kurt replies shyly, "Sure." He then proceeds to pull the boys away from yet another group of pretty girls and corral them towards class.

'It shouldn't be this hard to find something as simple as a bathroom.' Blaine ponders, scanning the hallway for the restroom. He gets distracted from his search by the sound of familiar, cruel laughter from a few feet away. He looks up to see a rather plain girl with mousy brown hair, glasses, in a red jumper, get the books she was holding pushed out of her hands by some passing popular girls, who's leader calls over her shoulder to the girl, "Clumsy much, loser?"

He shakes his head at the group's behavior and walks over to the girl to help, muttering "some things never change". He bends down, picking up some of her many books, glancing over the covers.

"Forget about those girls. They're just jealous. I mean, these all look like advanced classes, right? When you get into the Ivy League school of your choice, they'll all be wondering why they were so mean to such a smart, great person like you." Blaine smiles once more at the girl as he hands her the remainder of her books. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Blaine."

The girl stares at him in a creepy way and squeaks, "Suze."

Blaine, very uncomfortable with the girl's staring, tries to make a hasty exit, "So, Suze, would you happen to know where the bathroom is?"

She points right behind her, to the left. He, wanting to get away from the creepy girl, just smiles, thanks her, and runs into the bathroom without looking at the door. He accidently goes into the girl's bathroom, where he runs into none other than Sue Sylvester, who's standing at the sink, checking her hair. Blaine realizes he, obviously, went into the wrong bathroom at this point, apologizes, and turns to leave when Sue says, "Stop right there, Frodo. We need to have a little chat about your intentions towards Porcelain."

Blaine, understandly looks utterly confused, "I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what you're talking about-"

Sue turns fully towards him, pointing a finger at him, "I'm going to stop you right there. The sexual tension between you and Porcelain is obvious on the Russian space station, which I know, because of my blackmail concerning the Russian prime minister and a particular pair of magenta stockings. Now, I personally have no clue what is so appealing about a hobbit whose hair could be used as a bomb shelter for small woodland creatures in the event of a nuclear attack, but I'm not one to judge. If you ever hurt Porcelain in any way, I will personally make you wish that you were in the jungles of Vietnam, getting a root canal by a monkey using a large stick. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Blaine, shell shocked, is only able to nod, mouth wide open. Sue sees this as a job well done and exits the bathroom. He is somehow able to make it to English through his daze and takes the seat next to Kurt.

Concerned, Kurt asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'll let you know once I've figured it out myself."

_Okay. I know it's not that long-or good-in any way. But some form of updating is better than no updating, right? Hope I did Sue at least a little justice (made her somewhat in character). Anyone guess who Suze is? Hint: She's an actual glee character, not an OC. Your reviews, comments, criticism, and pity are all welcomed with open arms._


End file.
